1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to mobile radio communication apparatus such as cellular telephones, and more specifically is directed to a novel display for such mobile telephone apparatus including a single 7, 8 segment LED display.
2. Background and Prior Art
Conventional mobile radio telephones are characterized by their relative complexity, large size, and high cost. FIG. 1 illustrates one conventional configuration for a mobile radio telephone apparatus according to the prior art.
The radio telephone apparatus of FIG. 1 includes a telephone body 10, a liquid crystal display (LCD) 20, a keypad 30, a speaker 40 and an antenna 50. As shown, the LCD 20 includes a plurality of segmented digit display components 20a as well as a plurality of indicator display components 20b. The digit display components 20a are used to represent alphanumeric characters such as the dialed digits of a telephone number, while the indicator display components are used to indicate the status of various operational parameters such as RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indicator), ROAM, IN USE, NO SERVICE, LOW BATTERY, and the like. As such, the LCD of the conventional mobile radio telephone apparatus is complex and expensive.
There exists a need in the art to simplify the display of a mobile radio telephone apparatus to reduce cost and complexity.